Tres deseos
by istharneko
Summary: No todos los días se te aparece un duende de una lámpara. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba Tsunade cuándo un genio mágico se le apareció de repente, mientras frotaba una antigua lámpara...


**Disclaimer: **Todos los derechos reservados a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

**Tres deseos

* * *

**

No todos los días se te aparece un duende de una lámpara. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba Tsunade cuándo un genio mágico se le apareció de repente, mientras frotaba una antigua lámpara de acero repleta de polvo. La revisó cuando Shizune, su criada, la encontró en el desván. Su joven sirvienta estaba haciendo limpieza en el piso de arriba, y la halló en una de las cajas que no se abrían desde hacía años.

Ella era una mujer rica, así que no se interesaba en hacer esas cosas; la limpieza era para los pobres. Así que como dama dada al sake y al alcohol, estaba como siempre, tumbada en el sillón de su hogar, esperando a nadie en especial. Como cosa atípica, su sirvienta se había acercado a ella, y había dispuesto en la mesa el dichoso objeto, comentándole que era algo hermoso que podría colocar por la casa; como consecuencia, ahora tenía en las manos una lamparita como esas de las que salían geniecillos mágicos. Bueno, estaba claro que eso eran cuentos de viejas.

¿Pero ella era la vieja Tsunade, no? Cuando frotó el adorno para quitar el exceso de polo, tosió. La edad ya le estaba jugando bromas pesadas, ¿o no?

Principalmente no pasó nada, pero luego un humo blanco salió de ella, y justo salió la figura de un niño con cara de pocos amigos. Más bien era bajo, no llegaría a los catorce años de edad. En lo primero que reparó la rubia es que carecía de cejas, y tenía unas marcadas ojeras, junto a un kanji en su frente "amor". Pero todo esto sólo decoraba su estrafalaria vestimenta: ropas marrones y extravagantes, junto a una gran calabaza en su espalda.

-¿Y tú de dónde saliste, del circo?- Preguntó la rubia, riéndose y tomando una botella de Sake.- Vistes aún peor que mi tercer marido, ja.

-Otra estúpida humana.- Murmuró el niño, con un cariz mate en la voz.- ¿Con quién crees que hablas, vieja?

-Perdona, ¿Qué me llamaste?- Preguntó la rubia con una media sonrisa y enfurecida.- Yo no fui la que salí de una lámpara de cien años.

-¿Crees que me importa lo que pienses?- preguntó cortante.- ¿Sabes quién soy acaso?

-Oh, ni siquiera te molestes en decírmelo. -Dijo tomando un poco más de sake-. Seguro que nadie importante, porqué créeme, conozco a mucha gente importante.

Él la miró con cara de fastidiado, como lo hacía desde que había salido de esa lámpara. Ella le miró y rió en su cara, comenzando a hablarle nuevamente:

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara de fastidio? -Él frunció aún más sus invisibles cejas-. Tienes que endulzarte la vida.

El geniecillo calló un rato, y luego su expresión cambio del fastidio al más puro odio y rencor; abrió la boca levemente para hablar y pronunció:

-Tengo cara de fastidio por culpa de humanos como tú. -Tsunade le miró con las cejas alzadas-. Me condenasteis a vivir prisionero en una lámpara, concediendo deseos y...

-Espera, -Le interrumpió ella-. O sea que concedes deseos, ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes?

-Uf, otra vez… -Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, con fastidio-. ¿Qué quieres? Dilo ya, y déjame meterme en la lámpara de nuevo.

Tsunade pareció pensarlo durante unos segundos, y luego dijo:

-Me gustaría tener una bodega gigante de licores y sake.

-Deseo concedido –Con un chasquido de sus dedos, Gaara se dio por satisfecho-. Sólo mira por tu ventana.

La mujer se levantó con vagancia, y se arrastró hasta la ventana. Al mirar por ella, se sorprendió excesivamente al notar como al lado de su casa se había formado un enorme edificio dónde ponía_: "Bodegas de Sake de la vieja Tsunade"_. Aunque enfurecida por el nombre, sonrió.

-Recuerda que te quedan dos más –La hermosa mujer le miró con suficiencia y odio. Él sólo pudo encogerse de hombros y sonreír inocentemente.

-Está bien –Volvió a sonreír-. Ahora quiero muchos millones de yenes, suficientes para comprarlo todo en el mundo.

-Segundo deseo concedido –La miró con malicia, pensando que ya se acababa la tortura-. ¿Y el tercero? Vamos, no tengo todo el día.

-Espérate, duendecillo de pacotilla, me lo tengo que pensar. –Habló, mientras un montón de maletas aparecían por todos lados, y posiblemente sus cuentas en las islas caimanes aumentaban sustanciosamente.

El joven esperó pacientemente, hasta que ella se acercó, y susurrándole en el oído, dijo:

-Quiero que me concedas otros tres deseos.

**&**

**Nota**: Hoy, como cada día me dispuse a encender internet, pero el muy maldito no iba, así que tuve que aprovechar para avanzar en algunos escritos. Revisando la carpeta de mis historias encontré esta absurda gilipollez, y decidí acabarla y publicarla para salirme por la tangente de mis demás historias –o más bien dicho, para cambiar de aires, jeje-. Bueno, espero que os vaya todo bien, besitos. ^_^


End file.
